Pluviophile
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Seharusnya Baekhyun ingat bahwa hujan adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak akan pernah membuatnya menangis, dan justru menyembunyikannya. [CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH/ONESHOT/M]


**PLUVIOPHILE**

 **•**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **•**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **•**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Drama, Mature**

 **•**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun menyukai hujan.

Baginya, hujan tidak membutuhkan penjelasan untuk menjadikannya istimewa. Dan suara rintiknya yang jatuh berulang ke bumi tidak perlu penerjemah untuk mendeskripsikan seberapa romantisnya.

Ia menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan hujan, termasuk aroma rumput serta tanah basah yang dihasilkan, hal yang tak pernah gagal melahirkan segurat senyum di bibir Baekhyun, lantas ia akan menjelma menjadi pecandu kopi mengepul di sudut cafe.

Rintik lebat di balik kaca jendela pagi ini terlalu romantis untuk ia lewatkan demi mendengarkan informasi dari pembawa acara laporan cuaca di layar plasma yang menggantung di sudut cafe tentang curah hujan yang belakangan ini mengguyur kota Seoul, maka dari itu Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tetap memusatkan atensinya pada jutaan partikel air yang saat ini jatuh ke bumi.

Matanya terpejam nikmat sesaat setelah menyesap rasa manis dan pahit dalam takaran yang pas di cangkir kafeinnya.

Sekilas, ia terdengar seperti seorang wanita pengangguran patah hati yang menumpahkan setiap kenangan pada genangan yang dihasilkan oleh hujan, padahal tidak ada yang tahu bahwa wanita yang mengenakan kemeja putih serta rok span di atas lutut dan dilengkapi kacamata kerja yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya tersebut tengah diburu _deadline_. Dan Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa Luhan pasti akan memberondonginya dengan beragam ceramah ketika ia sampai di kantor nanti.

 _Luhan, sekali-kali kau harus tahu rasa nikmat secangkir kopi yang kau sesap di pagi hari ditemani hujan._ Baekhyun membatin geli, mengabaikan getaran ponsel yang sedari tadi menampilkan nama sahabatnya tersebut.

Sadar tidak ingin membuat Luhan berang, jemari Baekhyun akhirnya terulur, memikirkan susunan kata yang patut ia jadikan alibi sebelum kemudian mengirim pesan tersebut kepada sahabatnya.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali memusatkan atensi keluar jendela dan mengabaikan beragam suara yang berasal dari pengunjung cafe lain.

"Victoria, bisa kau undur jadwal _meeting_ pagi ini?

Baekhyun yakin bahwa suara hujan terdengar lebih merdu dari suara apapun yang ada di dunia, namun mengapa suara baritone yang berasal dari seberang kursinya saat ini berhasil membuatnya menjadi seorang pengkhianat, atensinya teralih begitu saja.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku terjebak hujan. Mobilku diderek, kirim supir untuk menjemputku."

Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa ia telah menanggalkan sopan santun dengan mencuri pandang pada orang asing, terlebih sepagi itu. Namun cara tangan pria tersebut menyisir rambut hitam legam setengah basahnya berhasil mengubah sepersekian detik niatnya untuk kembali memandangi hujan.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah.

Konyolnya, diam-diam ia bersyukur karena pria yang mengenakan dasi bermotif tersebut terlihat sibuk dengan layar tablet, dan Baekhyun tidak perlu cemas tertangkap basah tengah memandangi sosoknya yang mungkin tengah sibuk mengamati nilai pasar saham tersebut.

Oh, tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok yang kerap hilir mudik tampil di berbagai acara televisi tersebut?

Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar decak kagum penghuni cafe lain tentang Park Chanyeol- Seorang pria lajang incaran setiap kaum hawa yang sukses mendapat predikat pengusaha muda, menguasai berbagai trik bisnis hingga menjadikan sosoknya begitu disegani oleh beberapa kalangan.

Saliva Baekhyun berulah, tiba-tiba eksistensi hujan turun peringkat menjadi nomor dua dari daftar hal-hal yang membuatnya tertarik, ia bahkan membiarkan sisa kopinya mendingin begitu saja dan yang dilakukannya kini menenangkan kerongkongannya yang mendadak haus.

Tuhan, akan terdengar konyol jika ia memesan minuman dingin saat hujan lebat hanya karena melihat si pria yang masih terfokus pada layar tablet dengan dahi mengkerut itu menggerakkan telunjuk panjangnya di bibir.

Astaga!

Tak bisakah dia tidak melakukan itu ketika bahkan kemeja setengah basah dengan bagian lengannya yang terlipat itu nyaris mencetak otot-otot tubuh yang Baekhyun yakini sebagian besar zat feromon terkandung di sana.

Oh, bahkan si pelayan yang berjalan dengan langkah genit seraya menenteng nampan berisi cangkir itu nyaris menumpahkan pesanannya akibat gerakan terkutuk jari telunjuk tersebut.

Anggap saja Baekhyun gila, namun ia merasa keberatan melemahkan atensinya dari pria yang bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi objek yang Baekhyun amati sedari tadi.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, hujan telah berhenti.

Berdeham kecil, Baekhyun yang belum mampu mengendalikan diri itu menyembunyikan kegugupannya dalam kepura-puraan, kembali mengalihkan atensi keluar jendela sesaat setelah melihat pria itu bangkit dari kursinya.

Perasaan kalut takut tertangkap basah sudah berlaku tidak sopan membuat Baekhyun terkejut saat ponselnya kembali bergetar. Refleks ia meraih dan menggeser tombol hijau dengan terburu-buru.

Hal yang begitu disesalinya karena teriakan Luhan yang membahana langsung menyapanya di seberang sana. Setelah melirik jam di dinding cafe, Baekhyun menepuk dahi.

Luhan akan membunuhnya jika ia telat pada pertemuan pertama dengan klien penting pagi ini.

Baekhyun melirik kembali pada kursi kosong yang sesaat lalu ditempati Chanyeol, lalu menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian mengambil langkah terburu-buru.

"Permisi.."

Bolehkah Baekhyun mengutuk si pelayan cafe yang menginterupsi langkahnya saat ini?

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tengah diburu waktu!

"Ini.." pelayan itu terlihat ragu sebelum kemudian mengulurkan sebuah catatan kecil kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan dahi mengkerut, Baekhyun meraih catatan kecil itu.

 _ **Control yourself, Miss.**_

Kerut di dahi Baekhyun kian bertambah.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi meminta saya untuk memberikan catatan ini kepada anda, nona."

Lantas salivanya tertelan pahit, ekspresi wajah Baekhyun tak ayalnya seorang idiot saat ini. Suatu tindakan yang wajar jika wanita itu langsung menyapu atensinya keluar cafe.

Namun sosok yang tak disangka Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya diamati sebegitu intens tersebut telah hilang, tak Baekhyun temukan meskipun ia memaksakan atensinya ke berbagai titik.

Dengan geram, Baekhyun meremas catatan kecil di tangannya. Malu luar biasa mendominasi mengiringi langkah kesalnya keluar cafe.

Apakah ini sebentuk hukuman?

Apakah langit marah karena Baekhyun telah mengabaikan hujan dan memilih memusatkan nyaris semua perhatiannya pada pria itu beberapa saat lalu?

•

•

•

Hari berikutnya, hujan kembali mengguyur langit pagi kota Seoul. Bedanya kali ini, Baekhyun tidak lagi menjelma menjadi penyair bisu dengan mengagumi setiap rintik hujan dalam diam di salah satu kursi cafe.

Selain karena hari ini ia libur, suhu udara nyaris mencapai titik terendah, dan Baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak membiarkan pertahanan tubuhnya menurun karena terserang demam dengan berlama-lama berada di luar rumah. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal dan berniat menikmati suara rintik hujan yang menimpa jendela kamarnya dengan mata terpejam.

Baekhyun nyaris terlempar kembali ke alam bawah sadar jika saja dering ponsel yang ia kutuk karena lupa menyalakan mode senyap tersebut terdengar nyaring.

Umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir merahnya karena ia tahu sampai kapan pun dirinya tidak akan menang melawan kegigihan seorang Xi Luhan.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan menghubunginya berulang kali tanpa kenal lelah?

 _Keras kepala,_ kesalnya dalam hati. Lalu tangannya terulur ke atas nakas dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponsel dengan sedikit menekannya, geram.

 _"Ampuni aku, Byun Baekhyun! Aku tahu hari ini kita berdua libur dan tidak sepantasnya orang rendahan seperti Xi Luhan ini mengganggu Byun Baekhyun yang agung sepagi ini!"_

Baekhyun membuka penutup mata lantas menguap bosan mendengar deretan kalimat penjilat di seberang sana, ia tahu jika Luhan sudah seperti itu maka bukan tidak mungkin ada hal yang akan membuat Baekhyun repot setelahnya.

"Lu, tak bisakah hari ini kau membiarkan aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku lelah." Baekhyun memelas, sebentuk aksi dengan penuh harapan bahwa Luhan akan mengurungkan niat yang bahkan belum Baekhyun ketahui sahabatnya itu akan memintanya melakukan apa kali ini.

"Tapi jika kau tidur hari ini, besok aku akan mati, Baekhyunee.."

Astaga!

Jika ada yang bisa mengalahkan sikap berlebihan seorang Xi Luhan, maka Baekhyun rela menujar jiwanya dengan iblis.

Sadar bahwa hanya akan berakhir percuma meskipun Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala alibi, wanita itu akhirnya menyerah diiringi helaan napas pelan. "Katakan."

Terdengar pekikan bahagia di seberang sana, namun sebelum Luhan menyerukan berbagai kalimat pujian penjilat sebagai bentuk syukur, Baekhyun kembali berkata, "Katakan sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

 _"Park Inc. pukul sepuluh pagi ini!"_ Luhan menyahut dengan cepat, ia memang selalu menang jika merengek sesuatu kepada sahabatnya. Namun ancaman seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah hal yang harus dihindari. " _Miss Choi tadi pagi menghibungiku, dia memintaku membawakan beberapa demo atas permintaan pihak Park Inc. sebelum mereka menandatangani kontrak kerjasama. Tapi hari ini keluargaku sudah membuat janji pertemuan dengan keluarga Kris. Kau tidak mau aku menjadi perawan tua selamanya 'kan?"_

"Dan kau ingin aku menggantikanmu kesana? Pergi ke Park Inc.? Luhan, kau tentu tidak lupa siapa pemilik gedung dua puluh lantai beserta isinya tersebut 'kan?"

 _"Park Chanyeol."_ Sahut Luhan terdengar lesu. _"Hei, lupakan soal kejadian di cafe kemarin, dan bersikaplah seprofesional mungkin."_

Baekhyun menyentakkan kepala dan nyaris mengumpat pada sahabatnya tersebut, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya seenteng itu? "Tapi bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya? Bisa kau bayangkan betapa malunya aku?"

Sejenak, ada sunyi yang mengudara di seberang sana.

 _"Lagipula, aku yakin jika aku berada di posisimu kemarin bukan hanya memandangi Park Chanyeol dengan wajah idiot, aku bahkan mungkin sudah dilarikan ke UGD karena terkena serangan jantung akibat terlalu lama berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya."_

"Itu bukan jawaban, Luhan."

 _"Baekhyunee.. kau tahu ini adalah tender besar, perusahaan elit sekelas Park Inc. menginginkan jasa kita untuk mengurus acara mereka, bisa kau bayangkan jika kita melewati kesempatan emas ini?"_

Baekhyun tahu isak tangis di seberang sana tidaklah lebih dari tipu muslihat, meski begitu ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan membatalkan janji temu dengan keluarga Kris. Lantas ia memutus sambungan telepon sesaat setelah setuju akan menggantikan Luhan.

 _Matilah kau, Byun Baekhyun._ Batinnya meringis.

•

•

•

Empat puluh lima menit waktu perjalanan yang Baekhyun tempuh dari rumahnya menuju Park Inc. lebih banyak ia gunakan dengan merapalkan berbagai doa.

Berharap hari ini berjalan dengan baik.

Berharap ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang berakibat fatal.

Berharap hujan tidak cepat reda, karena ia mencintai hujan.

Helaan napas lolos, wanita itu mulai melangkah menuju meja resepsionis.

Dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan si pemilik gedung yang saat ini ia datangi.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona?" Resepsionis itu menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Ahh ya, saya dari _Eventainment_. Sudah membuat janji dengan Miss Victoria."

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya berapa gaji resepsionis di perusahaan ini? Mengingat mereka semua terlihat begitu ramah.. ahh atau terlalu ramah.

Bukankah itu sebuah tuntutan?

Apa mereka tidak lelah tersenyum sepanjang hari?

"Silahkan, lantai tujuh belas, Sajangnim sudah menunggu anda." Sang resepsionis kembali berucap sesaat setelah menutup perbincangan melaui telepon dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

Baekhyun nyaris mengorek isi telinganya, berharap bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar apa yang resepsionis itu informasikan. "Ya?" Beonya bak idiot.

"Sajangnim sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya, nona." Terdengar lebih tegas meski senyuman itu masih terulas di bibirnya.

Bahu Baekhyun merosot tanpa dikomando, benaknya diliputi beragam skenario tentang bagaimana jika ia melarikan diri sekarang dan berhenti dari pekerjaannya?

Atau bagaimana kehidupannya setelah kehilangan pekerjaan?

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pengangguran?

"T-terimakasih." Ucapnya terbata, lantas berjalan menuju elevator seraya mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran konyol yang sesaat lalu terlintas di benaknya.

 _Be a pro, Byun Baekhyun._ Batinnya menegaskan.

Wanita itu mengangguk yakin sebelum kemudian menekan nomor lantai yang akan ia tuju.

Bibir bawahnya tergigit untuk ke sekian kali, gugup tentu saja. Apalagi pintu elevator kini terbuka, lantas hentakan _stiletto_ nya melangkah ragu di lantai lobi.

Baekhyun mengamati dengan jelas pemandangan kota Seoul di balik jendela kaca besar di sampingnya kini. Lalu seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menyapanya di seberang meja besar yang ditempati oleh dua orang.

"Nona Byun?"

"Ya?"

Si pirang itu mencetak senyum, tidak seramah resepsionis di lantai satu namun cukup membuat kegugupan Baekhyun berkurang.

Ya, setidaknya.

"Silahkan daftar di sini, nona."

Selanjutnya Baekhyun diberikan kartu keamanan pengunjung.

Victoria memutari meja, lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun. "Boleh saya membawa mantel anda?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang lantas mengutuk penampilannya.

Victoria tersenyum, geli sudah dipastikan melihat mantel yang Baekhyun kenakan tampak lusuh terkena cipratan air hujan.

"Oh ya, tentu saja."

Berterimakasih sesaat setelah si pirang membantunya melepaskan mantel. Diam-diam Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia telah berupaya memakai pakaian terbaiknya kali ini.

Dilihat dari gelagat si pirang, sudah dipastikan bahwa bosnya bukanlah tipikal yang akan bertemu dengan sembarangan orang.

Victoria menuntun Baekhyun pada sebuah pintu. "Tidak perlu mengetuk, langsung masuk saja, nona."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mendorong pintu di hadapannya dan masuk dengan gugup. Kegugupan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga membuatnya nyaris tersandung oleh _stiletto_ nya sendiri.

Nyaris, karena sosok yang mengenakan stelan biru halus itu yang bergerak cepat dan mengulurkan tangannya, menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati." Tukas si pria dengan suara aneh.

Aneh. Karena terdengar setengah membisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Cicit Baekhyun dengan idiot. Lalu menyapu atensinya pada sekeliling.

Ruangan itu terlalu besar untuk dihuni oleh hanya satu orang. Nuansa putih menyeruak di setiap sudut, bahkan satu set meja kerjanya berwarna dasar putih. Terlihat bersih dan klinis. Lantas mata Baekhyun beralih pada beberapa bingkai lukisan di dinding. Bagus. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, jika Baekhyun membalik tubuh kearah kiri maka jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul tergambar jelas, segurat senyum terpatri manakala titik embun hinggap di jendela.

Hujan masih begitu lebat di luar sana.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Pria itu mengenalkan diri, percuma namun berhasil membuyarkan kekaguman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Ahh ya, silahkan duduk nona Byun." Chanyeol membalas. Suaranya terdengar lebih hangat atau mungkin geli, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Sulit menerkanya dibalik ekspresi tenang itu.

 _Apa dia tidak mengenaliku?_

Batin Baekhyun berharap.

Wanita itu duduk kaku, berbanding terbalik dengan sofa kulit lembut yang ia duduki.

"Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol, lagi terdengar geli meski ia masih bersikap tenang.

 _Apakah dia mengenaliku?_

 _Oh Tuhan!_

Baekhyun nyaris menangis. Ketika ia mengumpulkan keberanian menengadah untuk menjawab, pria itu memperhatikannya, duduk bersilang kaki, satu tangan santai di pangkuan sementara satu yang lain menyentuh dagu. Lantas jari telunjuknya bergerak mengelus bibir, matanya menyorot tajam seperti tengah menilai sesuatu dari penampilan Baekhyun.

"T-tidak, terimakasih, Sajangnim." Sahut si wanita lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar berkas kerja yang berisi skema konsep yang akan ditawarkannya selalu pihak _Event Organizer._

Sebentuk pertahanan diri, karena Baekhyun yakin jika ia terus membiarkan matanya menjelajah pada setiap lekuk wajah Chanyeol yang seolah tanpa celah, pada rambut hitam mengilatnya, pada tonjolan seksi di lehernya maka sudah dipastikan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya dalam diam, sekali-kali ia larut dalam penuturan lugas yang Baekhyun sampaikan mengenai tugasnya. Sekali-kali Chanyeol akan mengangguk setuju dengan beberapa saran yang Baekhyun ajukan, sekali-kali...

Sekali-kali..

Dan lebih banyak memperhatikan gestur tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat kurang nyaman. Chanyeol pikir aneh, pakaiannya terlihat normal meski beberapa lekukan menyapa atensi dan sudah dipastikan membuat pikiran seorang pria bugar seperti dirinya melanglang buana.

Ahh, atau Chanyeol pikir wanita itu malu? Atas kejadian kemarin? Di cafe?

Tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak melupakannya. Segurat ekspresi geli terpatri meski tidak bertahan lama. "Aku kurang begitu paham dengan beberapa konsep yang kau tuturkan." Tukasnya dengan tenang.

Sebuah alasan, jujur saja. Chanyeol hanya tidak suka cara wanita itu berbicara tanpa menatap kearahnya, kentara memang dia gugup, namun Chanyeol ingin melihat kegugupan itu secara langsung, lalu pada kedua paha mulusnya yang merapat kaku, tangan yang saling bertaut cemas, bahu sempit yang terlihat naik turun, saat dadanya bergerak seiring dengan hembusan napasnya yang keluar, terlihat seksi. Dan juga bibir itu.

Bibir merah yang kerap Baekhyun gigit dalam keadaan gugup.

Dan Park Chanyeol nyaris meledak dibuatnya.

Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh, lantas ia membeo, menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Sejenak terlintas dalam benak Chanyeol seperti apa rasanya jika mulut mungil itu berada di ujung..

"Ya?"

Hanya itu yang terdengar, Baekhyun sedikit pesimis. Ia telah berjuang melawan kegugupannya sendiri agar terdengar profesional namun pria yang kini menyorot tajam kearahnya berkata tidak mengerti dengan satu jam penjelasan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Tapi aku cukup tertarik."

 _Tertarik?_ Batin Baekhyun.

Senyuman miring tercetak aneh di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Belum lagi atensinya yang menyapu bersih kearah Baekhyun, seperti tengah menelanjangi wanita itu dengan matanya.

"Baik, aku setuju. Tanda tangan kontrak nanti malam pukul delapan. Kau keberatan?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, maksudnya mengapa tidak sekarang?

"Karena menurutku akan lebih santai jika dilakukan sambil makan malam." Seperti tahu apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, Chanyeol menukas seraya terkekeh ringan. "Well, tentu saja jika kau tidak keberatan." Mengedikkan bahu setelahnya.

"Saya setuju!"

Terlalu cepat, responnya membuat senyuman geli Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik punggung tangan.

•

•

•

Baekhyun bahkan masih belum dapat memulihkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila semenjak ia kembali dari Park Inc. siang tadi, namun sore ini ia kembali dikejutkan oleh hadirnya seorang pria, berperawakan tegap, memakai stelan hitam terlihat seperti seorang pengawal berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Park Sajangnim mengirimkan ini untuk anda." Terdengar formal dan kaku.

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di balik pintu itu kini mengulurkan tangan dan meraih kotak bingkisan berukuran besar dari tangan pria itu. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun membukanya. Ada sebuah catatan kecil di sana.

 _ **Aku mengutus pengawal pribadiku untuk menjemputmu, pakailah gaun ini dan sampai bertemu nanti.**_

Mata Baekhyun membola saat melihat kilauan mewah yang menempel pada gaun di balik bingkisan tersebut. Mulutnya menganga tanpa malu, lalu setelah meminta si pria tadi menunggu, Baekhyun kembali ke dalam rumah. Berlari menuju kamar lalu berdiri di depan cermin, melihat refleksi diri dalam balutan gaun berwarna _champagne_ mewah tersebut.

"Oh Tuhan, dia berlebihan sekali. Ini hanya makan malam untuk tanda tangan kontrak, kenapa aku harus memakai gaun ini?" Gumam Baekhyun, meskipun ia terkagum-kagum oleh cantiknya gaun tersebut namun tetap saja ini terasa berlebihan.

Setelah memilih sepatu yang cocok, Baekhyun kemudian bergegas. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa riasan wajahnya, lalu segurat senyum kepuasan terulas di bibirnya. "Cantik!" Katanya dengan percaya diri.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun dibuat ternganga saat melihat sebuah _limousine_ terparkir elit di depan rumahnya.

Ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol?

Mengapa pria itu berlebihan sekali?

Atau dia terlalu sombong untuk tidak memamerkan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya kepada orang lain?

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Baekhyun masuk dan duduk di dalam _limousine_ tersebut.

Waktu tempuhnya cukup lama, Baekhyun bahkan harus memeriksa riasan wajahnya beberapa kali. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan terlihat konyol dengan _makeup_ berantakan.

Kendaraan yang ditumpanginya berhenti, lantas Baekhyun turun sesaat setelah dibukakan pintu. Dahinya mengkerut samar karena kini ia berada di sebuah lantai _basement_.

"Sajangnim menunggu ada di _penthouse_." Tukas si pengawal seraya menuntun Baekhyun ke depan elevator.

Mengapa apartemen?

Pikiran Baekhyun masih dibumbui beragam tanya, meski begitu ia memilih tak ambil pusing.

Lift itu membawa Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju lantai paling atas.

Selanjutnya pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun berdiri di sebuah lorong terang, lantas ia melangkah, belok kanan setelahnya Baekhyun disambut oleh pemandangan luar _penthouse_.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di lantai paling atas sebuah apartemen tersebut karena kabarnya hanya kalangan-kalangan mapan yang mampu menyewa _penthouse_ sebagai tempat tinggal.

Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti mengapa mereka rela membayar mahal, tempat itu sangat mewah. Baekhyun bahkan masih berdiri di bagian luarnya saja namun ia sudah dibuat berdecak kagum dengan fasilitas yang tersaji, matanya berpendar melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu ia kembali berbinar pada ekskstensi kolam renang yang tersaji beberapa meter darinya tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan pelan, mengitari kolam renang lalu ia dibuat terkejut dengan sosok pria terbalut _bathrobe_ yang berdiri di seberang kolam.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

Saliva Baekhyun tertelan pelan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam itu.

"Saya kira anda benar-benar mengajak saya makan malam." Tukas si wanita.

"Kau terdengar kecewa." Chanyeol menyahut tenang. Lalu berjalan memutari kolam, kearah Baekhyun.

Rambut Chanyeol basah, dan Baekhyun yakin tubuh di balik _bathrobe_ itu juga sama basahnya.

Lagi, Baekhyun menelan salivanya, terasa lapar. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai." Tukasnya dengan susah payah, ingin terdengar ketus namun pertahanan dirinya terlalu lemah oleh eksistensi Chanyeol dalam balutan _bathrobe_ tersebut.

Sial!

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Kau marah?" Pertanyaan konyol.

"U-untuk apa?" Beo Baekhyun.

"Karena tidak ada makan malam?"

"Anda tidak malu bertanya seperti itu?"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, sedikit keras. Tangannya terulur lalu menyampirkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga, sensual. Sebentuk aksi yang sukses membuat bulu tengkuk Baekhyun berdiri tanpa dikomando.

"Aku orang yang konsisten, nona Byun." Tukasnya, lalu mengarahkan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

Meski terlanjur dongkol, Baekhyun tetap mengikutinya. Selanjutnya ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak sadar akan eksistensi sebuah meja makan di seberang kolam.

Apakah ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi sosok Chanyeol sebelumnya?

Lilin yang menyala menjadi tanda kehidupan di meja tersebut, ada beberapa hidangan yang tersaji namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli, ia terlanjur dibuat terpesona dengan suasana romantis itu?

Apa?

Romantis?

Si wanita menggeleng pelan, lalu menegaskan bahwa yang dilakukannya di tempat tersebut adalah tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sangat cantik." Bisik Chanyeol di belakang punggung Baekhyun.

Oh, Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan dada bidang itu menempel di punggungnya.

"Silahkan duduk." Chanyeol mempersilahkan sesaat setelah menggeser kursi untuk Baekhyun, namun belum lagi wanita itu mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi, rintik hujan lebat turun ke bumi.

"Tuhan! Aku lupa memberi peneduh!"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, lucu mendegar Chanyeol menggerutu. Ia masih tertawa ketika bahkan Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam _penthouse_.

Karena mereka harus memutari kolam yang berukuran cukup besar, maka keduanya basah kuyup ketika sudah sampai di dalam.

Merasa percuma niatnya untuk berteduh.

Meski _heels_ yang digunakan Baekhyun menyulitkannya untuk berlari cepat, namun Baekhyun cukup terengah saat ini.

"Anda basah!" Seru Baekhyun dengan panik melihat Chanyeol beserta _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya basah kuyup. Tanpa sadar bahwa ia pun sama basahnya.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak memutar tubuh dengan niat mencari handuk, tangan Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat, pria itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun, lantas memperhatikan lekuk tubuh yang tercetak dibalik gaunnya yang basah.

Salivanya tertelan haus.

"Kita basah." Bisiknya lalu membelai pipi pucat Baekhyun, kentara sekali wanita itu kedingingan.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, entah sudah berapa kali ia kerongkongannya berulah gugup namun ia berharap belaian itu tidak berakhir begitu saja. Karenanya dengan mata terpejam ia membiarkan tangan Chanyeol menyibak kerah gaunnya ke bawah.

Baekhyun kembali membuka mata sesaat setelah merasa bagian atas tubuhnya bercumbu dengan udara dingin.

Mereka terkunci dalam tatap.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur, menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan gerak pelan namun sensual. Turun ke bawah hingga mencapai tali _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan pria itu.

Gugup, tanpa sadar wanita itu menggigit bibir.

"Fatal, Byun." Geram Chanyeol lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman ganas terhadap wanita itu.

Tubuh mungil itu terpojok, sementara ia cukup kewalahan membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Erangan kecil lolos, sensasi yang tidak biasa itu membiarkan tubuhnya ditelanjangi dengan pasrah.

Kini pria itu membopongnya seperti anak koala, membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih hangat. Di mana ada sebuah ranjang besar dan tubuh polos Baekhyun terpental pada pada permukaan lembut ranjang tersebut.

Gairah Chanyeol semakin berkelebat di kedua irisnya, lantas setelah melepas _bathrobe,_ pria itu menyusul naik ke atas ranjang, mengunci tubuh mungil polos menggoda itu di bawahnya.

"S-sajangnim!" Teriak Baekhyun sesaat setelah bagian bawah tubuhnya dijejali sesuatu yang cukup asing.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu jika kemarin kau tidak memakai rok sependek itu, Byun!" Geram Chanyeol lalu mendorong pinggulnya lebih jauh.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Sensasi yang diterimanya saat ini sedikit banyak membuatnya kalangkabut. "Sakit.." Cicit wanita itu diiringi desahan sebaliknya.

Chanyeol menyukai wajah putus asa itu, ia menikmati segala perasaan tak menentu yang tercetak jelas di wajah Baekhyun seraya menikmati desahannya yang membuai.

Kepala Baekhyun terlempar berkali-kali ke belakang, bahkan entah sejak kapan erangan kenikmatan lebih banyak mendominasi teriakannya saat ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, kakinya melingkar begitu erat pada pinggul Chanyeol. Menekannya, memaksanya, seolah meminta lebih.

Geraman tertahan terdengar intens dari mulut Chanyeol, baginya Baekhyun terlampau nikmat, cengkramannya di bawah sana seperti tangan basah yang mengepal dan Chanyeol dibuat menggila oleh rasa nikmat dibalik pacuannya.

Hujan di luar kian lebat, namun suhu di dalam kamar tak tersentuh udara dingin sama sekali. Karenanya peluh berjatuhan, kedua tubuh polos itu mengilat di bawah paparan lampu. Sedang erangan demi erangan semakin keras terdengar. Rambut Chanyeol berantakan, punggungnya dipenuhi cakaran.

Ya, tindakan radikal seorang Byun Baekhyun saat mencapai puncaknya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, ia mengakhiri dengan caranya. Mencabut miliknya dengan tergesa lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah Baekhyun, menodai pipi mulus itu dengan cairan putih kental miliknya. Pria itu mengerang kecil, lantas setelah napasnya sedikit teratur ia turun dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun yang sudah terkulai lemas dan tampak pasrah dengan wajah berhiaskan sperma.

 _Ini gila!_ Batin Baekhyun seraya menikmati sisa-sisa cumbuan pria di sebelahnya, dengan mata setengah terpejam, dengan telinga yang setia mendengar melodi indah yang dihasilkan oleh rintik hujan di luar sana.

Terasa damai, menenangkan hingga menggiringnya ke alam bawah sadar.

•

•

•

Udara dingin berhembus, membelai telapak kaki Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu mengernyit dalam tidurnya lalu perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka lemah.

Langit-langit kamar yang menyapanya terasa asing, hal yang sontak membuat Baekhyun bangkit seketika. Kembali udara dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya, diperhatikannya gundukan sintal miliknya yang kini terekspos. Lalu helaan napas pelan lolos saat mengingat kejadian malam tadi.

Baekhyun nyaris melompat saat dering nyaring telepon di atas nakas samping ranjang terdengar.

"Hallo?"

 _"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur?"_ Suara baritone menyapanya di seberang sana. Lalu secara refleks Baekhyun menoleh pada lahan kosong ranjang di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol tidak ada di sana.

"Sa-sajangnim?"

Kekehan khas pria itu terdengar geli di seberang sana. _"Daripada tergagap seperti itu, bisakah kau memanggilku sambil melenguh seperti semalam?"_ Godanya.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku, wajahnya merona tidak tahu malu.

 _"Aku sudah menandatangainya, dan mungkin berkasnya sudah sampai di tempat kerjamu sekarang."_

"Astaga! Saya bisa terlambat ke kantor."

 _"Tidak, kau libur untuk hari ini."_

Gerak Baekhyun terhenti, "Ya?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku. Oh ya, aku sudah memesankan sarapan. Makanlah sebelum pulang."

Dan hanya itu, Baekhyun menatap gagang telepon dengan sorot bingung.

Pria itu akan menghubunginya lagi 'kan?

Nanti?

•

•

* * *

 _ **Pluviophile**_

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Dan kekhawatiran Baekhyun tidak terjadi, seminggu setelah hari itu, Park Chanyeol masih sering menghubunginya. Hubungan mereka bahkan terjalin semakin dekat, tak jarang Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk datang ke kantornya yang mana intensitas kehadirannya di perusahaan itu memunculkan beragam spekulasi dari beberapa staf.

Atau bahkan Chanyeol yang mengunjungi rumahnya.

Dari semua pertemuan itu tak ada satu waktu pun yang mereka lewati tanpa berbagi kesenangan dan kenikmatan di atas ranjang.

Mereka melakukannya di manapun, di atas meja kerja Chanyeol, di balkon kamar Baekhyun, di kamar mandi, di dapur, di kolam renang, semua tempat dari kediaman keduanya telah terjamah oleh erangan kenikmatan kedua insan itu.

Konyol memang, Baekhyun bahkan merasa ia telah berubah. Luhan juga berpikiran sama.

Bahkan sahabatnya itu berkata bahwa Baekhyun telah jatuh ke dalam pesona sang pengusaha muda tersebut.

Dan lebih konyolnya lagi saat ini Baekhyun merindukannya, merindukan pria itu, wajah tampannya dan bahkan sentuhannya.

"Jangan mengacaukan pekerjaan kita dengan lamunanmu, ingat! Ini hari penting!" Ancam Luhan.

"Menurutmu kemana Park Sajangnim kemarin dan hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lesu. "Dia tidak mungkin lupa caranya menelepon bukan?" Lanjutnya bertambah lesu. Bukan tanpa alasan memang, karena sejak kemarin Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya, bahkan telepon Baekhyun terabaikan. Kemana pria itu?

"Ayolah, B. Dia bukanlah pengangguran yang mempunyai waktu dua puluh empat jam untuk terus menatap layar ponsel. Dia pengusaha muda, sibuk, dan jika kau lupa hari ini acara peluncuran produk baru Park Inc. jadi berhenti mengeluh dan selesaikan pekejaanmu."

Benarkah?

Benarkah Chanyeol sesibuk itu sehingga lupa akan eksistensi Baekhyun?

Aneh, tidak seperti biasanya, walaupun pria itu sibuk namun dia tidak pernah lupa mengabari Baekhyun.

Setidaknya selama seminggu ini.

Ya, seminggu.

Bahkan meskipun saat ini ia berada di Park Inc. namun Baekhyun tak melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Wanita itu merengut kecil lalu menghela napas pelan, kemudian memilih untuk menyetujui perkatan Luhan, karena setahunya hari ini memang hari yang sangat penting bagi Park Chanyeol. Pria itu pernah berkata bahwa akan ada banyak tamu kolega yang hadir, maka sudah dipastikan pria itu sibuk bukan main.

Baekhyun kembali memusatkan atensinya pada lembar kerja yang menampilkan beberapa susunan eksekusi event, sudah beberapa hal yang telah siap dan selesai dikerjakan.

"Lu, perlengkapan stage bagaimana?"

"Sedang dikerjakan." Sahut Luhan, terlihat sama sibuknya. "Nah, tinggal menyelesaikan dekorasi venue. Maka selesai." Serunya seraya tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun mengangguk lantas segera memberi komando kepada bawahannya agar segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan menyiapkan venue sebelum acara di mulai.

Tepat satu jam setelahnya, venue acara telah ramai dipadati oleh para tamu undangan. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah menyelasaikan pekerjaannya diwajibkan untuk tetap berada di sana sampai acara selesai.

Kini keduanya berada di sebuah restroom di belakang venue acara.

"Berhenti tersenyum konyol seperti itu." Luhan memperingati dengan galak. Ia tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

See?

Luhan sudah menduganya.

"Park Chanyeol Sajangnim pasti terlihat tampan hari ini." Tutur Baekhyun diiringi cengiran konyol.

"Sstt, kupikir acaranya sudah dimulai." Luhan berbisik sesaat setelah mendengar suara pembawa acara di balik venue.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin lihat!" Seru Baekhyun dengan semangat, lalu mengambil langkah pelan dan mengintip di balik celah kecil pintu yang menghadap langsung pada pusat keramaian acara. Beberapa tamu yang berdiri memberi akses pada Baekhyun untuk memasuki ruang acara, ia hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas.

Setelah bergabung dengan beberapa tamu, mata sipit itu menyapu ke segala arah, lalu berhenti pada sosok cemerlang yang duduk di samping venue.

Ketampanan itu membuatnya terlihat kontras.

Akan tetapi..

"Kepada para tamu undangan, sebelum memulai peluncuran produk baru, Park Sajangnim akan menyampaikan kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Kepada Park Chanyeol Sajangnim, kami persilahkan."

Siapa wanita itu?

Wanita yang Chanyeol genggam tangannya dengan erat dan ia tuntun naik keatas podium.

Siapa sosok cantik yang Chanyeol lempari senyuman hangat itu?

Mengapa Chanyeol mengecup tangannya dengan mesra berulang kali?

Kerongkongan Baekhyun mendadak kering. kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu tanpa sadar tangannya terulur meremas dadanya yang mendadak merasa sesak.

"Park Chanyeol-imnida.."

Tepuk tangan riuh para tamu undangan berdengung di telinga Baekhyun.

"Dan wanita cantik yang berdiri di samping saya saat ini adalah Lily, kami sudah bertunangan dua tahun lalu dan dalam waktu dekat akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kabar gembira ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan bukan?"

Hanya Baekhyun yang tidak tertawa mendengar candaan Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya tersebut. Sebaliknya pandangannya mendadak buram, tanpa disadari cairan bening itu menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lalu lolos dengan mudah tanpa dikomando.

Napasnya tercekat berkali-kali, dengan sedikit harapan bahwa apa yang ia alami saat ini tidaklah lebih dari bunga tidur. Namun tepuk tangan riuh para penonton saat Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi wanitanya seolah mempertegas bahwa Baekhyun tidak sedang bermimpi saat ini.

Wanita itu bertumpu pada meja, lalu dengan gerak kaku berdiri dan berbalik. Langkah iritnya senantiasa menuntunnya menjauh dari pusat acara.

Menepuk dadanya berkali-kali seraya memutar kilas kejadian yang belum lama ini dialaminya.

Ahh, sekarang Baekhyun ingat.

Chanyeol menghubunginya tanpa kata rindu. Dan hanya membual tentang betapa inginnya dia mencumbu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghubunginya dengan suara lelah, lalu akan meminta Baekhyun datang untuk memanjakan ereksinya.

Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa beragam kemewahan, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Jika diingat lagi, itu bukan cuma-cuma. Karena setelahnya barang-barang mewah itu berpindah ke tangan Baekhyun, pada saat itu pula Chanyeol langsung menelanjanginya dengan buas.

Chanyeol memeluknya ketika tidur, bukan karena ingin mengusir hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuh Baekhyun, itu hanya sebentuk aksi rayuan agar mereka mengulang permainannya sekali atau dua kali lagi.

"B?" Beo Luhan. Lebih terdengar seperti berbisik atau bahkan mengasihani?

Baekhyun berbalik, wajahnya yang memerah melempar ekespresi terluka yang begitu mendalam. Tanpa bersuara, ia meraih tasnya lalu keluar. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari tempat terkutuk yang membuatnya merasa tercekik. Karenanya ia berlari keluar gedung dengan tergesa.

Hujan menyapanya, seperti dikomando tangisan itu pecah seketika. Seolah mengadu pada rintik yang mengusap pelan air matanya, mengeluh pada suara deras yang seolah mampu menenangkannya, dan memohon pada partikel air yang membentuk tirai lebat yang ia harap dapat melindunginya.

Tangis itu kian menjadi.

Kini, satu tanya memutari benak. Apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika bahkan Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa malam itu ia lupa mengunci hatinya.

•

•

•

 **END**

•

•

•

 **An:**

 **Ini apasih? Wkwkwk**

 **Pertama kali bikin cemilan, semoga ena dan semoga kelyan suka ya sayang-sayangku. :***

 **Lumayan kan daripada bosen nungguin updatean :P**


End file.
